


彼身安处，亦是吾乡

by tzigane329



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane329/pseuds/tzigane329
Summary: 简介：得知他的小弟还活着之后，Nathan循着线索动身去找他。但他找到的那个人却不是他所期望的。





	彼身安处，亦是吾乡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where You Lay Down, There's My Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77000) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> 译者注：本文采用了Heroes第二季的设定，但这基本算是个AU，或者至少是Canon-divergence。以及，在此文中，Nathan和Peter之前就已经是恋人关系。

_假设航路指向了别处。装着Peter的那个货柜没有被运到爱尔兰科克港，而是送去了阿姆斯特丹。而Peter跟一群完全不同的人混在了一起。_      
  
  
Nathan再次紧了紧围巾，却又立即被迎面而来的风吹散。这风似乎对那些靠在沿街墙上的男人们没有丝毫影响。这儿的人并不夸张地卖弄色相，不像红灯区的那些女人，总是在浸透了红色霓虹的橱窗里挑逗着你。但Nathan察觉到了他们明显的商业气息，他知道自己来对了地方。    
  
他沿街观察着每一张脸，收到了不少带着欣赏的回望。那些男妓们操着各种不同的语言朝他吆喝，英语，法语，荷兰语。就算听不懂，他也知道是什么意思。他继续前行。  
  
—————    
  
最终是海地人对他起了一丝怜悯。Nathan甚至不知道这人会说话，几个月来寻找Peter未果之后，海地人出现在他家门口。    
  
“问问你自己究竟为什么想要把他找回来，”他语带警告，“你也许不会喜欢你找到的。”    
  
Nathan对海地人的建议表示感谢，然后，买了一张不定期的机票。    
  
—————    
  
他先是远远地望见了Peter。即使在一群男人中间，Nathan还是认出了他的轮廓：他的姿态，他的侧影。    
  
Nathan慢慢走近，踏进街灯的光晕里。Peter没有给出一丝表示，一声欢呼，Nathan开始有些焦虑。那群人全都转头看着Nathan，而他只看着Peter，只看得见Peter。  
  
他小弟短发的模样看上去有些不同，更加硬朗，不再那么脆弱。Peter穿着件黑色衬衫，领口的扣子大开，露出白皙的胸膛。牛仔裤紧得让Nathan的视线不由逗留。鞋擦得锃亮，比他曾在Peter衣柜里见过的任何东西都要时髦得多。    
  
这一刻仿佛被无限地拉长，直到Nathan抬头望向Peter的脸。他只看到了一抹玩味的好奇，并不是他期待的表情。    
  
“Hey，”Nathan傻傻地开口。    
  
“Hey，”Peter回应，一边唇角微微挑起，这决不是个微笑，Nathan的经验之谈。“第一次来阿姆斯特丹？”    
  
Nathan皱起了眉头。在Peter高中毕业后背包游欧洲时，他来这里跟Peter碰过头。当然，他们那时并没在红灯区花什么时间，大部分时间他们都在酒店里“忙活”。“你知道不是的。”    
  
其他人都笑了起来，其中一个用荷兰语说了些什么，Peter轻笑了几声。“不好意思，当然不是。”他伸手握住Nathan的手腕，“想换个地方么？”    
  
Peter眼中闪烁着诱惑，但并不是Nathan熟悉的那样温暖又带着崇敬的光芒，与之相反，他看起来很疏远，甚至是冷漠。    
  
“等一下，小美人。”站在Peter身旁的男人伸手搭上他的肩。Nathan之前并没注意到他。他大概比Peter高半个头，看起来蓬头垢面。“先付钱，伙计，”他开口，“然后他就任你差遣。”    
  
“你觉得一个钟头够么？”Peter低喃，缓缓靠近Nathan，“还是说你想包我两个钟？”    
  
“这不好笑，”Nathan低吼，“别这样，Peter。”    
  
“Tu as un fan, Peter!（你有个粉丝啊，Peter！）”有人轻笑出声，“Il tu demande par leur nom.（都直接点你的名了。）”    
  
“就付他钱吧，我们好换地方。”Peter嗓音诱人，一只手在Nathan的胸口抚弄。“你包过我的话，就知道我值这个价。”    
  
Nathan忍下烦躁拂开胸口的手。他掏出钱包，扯出一把钞票塞给那个衣衫不整的男人，“我包他一整个晚上。”    
  
—————    
  
失忆。Peter失踪这么久并不是在躲着Nathan，或是不再爱他了。他只是根本就不记得Nathan这个人的存在。如此而已。    
  
知道海地人参与其中时Nathan就该想到这个的，但他没有。更糟的是有那么一刻他没来由地觉得只要他找到了Peter，一切就都会好的。而这个男人，尽管他长的模样，走路的姿势，说话的语调都像Peter，但他并不是。不认识Nathan的他怎么能算是Peter。    
  
—————    
  
他们一路沉默地走向Nathan的酒店。    
  
“你真的不记得我了？”Nathan最终还是开口问了出来。    
  
“对不起，”Peter露出真诚的微笑，“我活儿很多，不可能记得每一个人。但说真的，我觉得我应该会记得你这样的人。”    
  
“这是什么意思？”    
  
“没什么，”Peter立刻回答，“就是你不至于要付给Raul一千五百块，除非你真有什么我不知道的毛病。”    
  
他们又在沉默中走过两个街区。    
  
“我真的看起来一点都不眼熟？”Nathan再次问了出来。    
  
“对不起，”Peter开口，他看上去真的觉得很抱歉，“也许有那么一点吧，像是梦中的记忆。或者你只是搞错了，也许我并不是你认为的那个人。”    
  
“你是的。”Nathan简单地回应。他停下脚步，“这儿就是我的酒店。”    
  
—————    
  
Nathan坚持他们要先洗澡。当Peter脱掉衣服后，Nathan盯着他看。Kirby Plaza事件已经过去了四个月，那时那个瘦弱纤细仿佛还没度过青春期的身体已经变得结实紧致，肌理分明。    
  
Peter注意到他的视线，张开手臂缓缓转身好让Nathan看得更清楚。Nathan从未真正相信Peter死了，但看到他如此鲜活健康地站在眼前依旧令人震惊。尤其是Nathan自己的身体状况并不好，缓慢的康复过程加上累月的自我摧残没带来什么好结果。    
  
发现Nathan依旧看得目不转睛，Peter扶着洗手台弯下了腰，“想看更多么？”  “够了。”Nathan走到花洒下伸出手。他不喜欢Peter如此不在乎地向一个陌生人展示自己的身体。Peter并不觉得Nathan和其他那些把他从街上买走的人有什么不同，而Nathan不愿意去想像Peter对着别人这样。    
  
Peter握住Nathan伸向他的手踏进浴池，“把热水打开，”他开口，“我来给你洗头。”    
  
—————    
  
“我让你想起了什么人吗？”Peter问道。    
  
Nathan又在盯着他看，抓着一条浴巾看着水珠从Peter身上滑落到浴室的白瓷地砖上。    
  
“是的。”Nathan说着，拿浴巾裹住Peter的肩膀把他拉近，“你可能就是他。”    
  
Peter的手划过Nathan的胸口，“他伤害了你？”    
  
Nathan爆发出一阵大笑，听上去几乎像是一声啜泣。Peter留下Nathan半死不活，留下Nathan让他以为自己失去了弟弟，留下Nathan一个人伤痛见骨爬进了酒瓶子，醉死在那儿好几个月。最糟的是，Peter并不在乎，因为Peter压根不记得他的存在。“是的，”Nathan说，“你可以说他伤害了我。”    
  
“没关系，”Peter回答，“你可以伤害我，只要你想。”    
  
Nathan抓着Peter的手腕把他推开，任由浴巾滑落在地，“别说这种话。你不该让别人这样对你。”    
  
“不好意思，”Peter露出他那个有些歪斜的微笑，“习惯了。”    
  
—————    
  
Nathan躺在Peter身边轻触着他，抚过他白皙的胸膛，紧实的腹部，纤细的手腕。Nathan记得他自己经历过Kirby Plaza事件后的样子，满身焦黑脓血，破败不堪。一个怪物。尽管知道Peter可以自愈，Nathan还是在自己的噩梦中见到他容颜尽毁的样子，烧焦的面容上茶绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着他。他视若珍宝的美丽的小弟，被毁得不可修复。  
  
但Peter就在他眼前，健康，完整，美丽如昨。甚至更美，他抬手轻抚Peter的面颊。    
  
“你可以哭的，如果你想哭的话。”Peter轻柔地开口，“你绝对想不到有多少客人会大哭一场。”    
  
Nathan发出一声嘶吼，声音低低地在胸腔里震荡着，“别提起别人。你现在跟我在一起。”    
  
“你在意这个？”Peter认真地看着他，“他就是这样伤害了你？他选了别人？”    
  
“是的，我猜他是的。”Nathan的手滑过Peter的腰侧，“我一直都知道他不会只属于我，但是……”    
  
“你觉得你对他来说是特别的。”Peter接过他的话。    
  
“是的。”正是如此。Peter没有Nathan也过得很好，他有在照顾自己，多多少少，而没有了Peter，Nathan整个人都分崩离析。“他怎么能就这样忘了我？他难道不知道没有他我什么都不是……？”    
  
“没事的。”Peter蜷起身紧抱住Nathan，“你有我了，而我们有一整晚的时间。”    
  
—————  
  
Nathan无比感激Peter没有嘲笑他。从来没人会指责Nathan Petrelli多愁善感，如果一个礼拜前有人告诉他说他会在阿姆斯特丹窝在一个流莺怀里哭得整个人都崩溃，他大概会笑吐出来。    
  
—————    
  
过后，Nathan冷静了下来，跟他小弟交缠着抱在一起。但笼罩在他和Peter之间，这个曾经是Peter的陌生人之间的静默，已然蔓延成一道无法逾越的鸿沟。尽管就这样安静地躺在这里已经很美好了，但Nathan并不只想要这个。    
  
“你饿了么？”他终于开口发问。    
  
Peter温柔地笑了笑，摇头，“我干活的时候不吃东西。”    
  
Nathan依旧拿起电话拨了客房服务的号码，“你还是素食主义？”    
  
Peter皱起眉，“我从来就不是。”    
  
“你确定？”Nathan又问。    
  
Peter的眉头皱得更紧，粗鲁地冒出一句“我不记得我是。”    
  
终于戳到他痛处了。当礼宾部接起电话后，Nathan点了水果沙拉，洋蓟空心面和巧克力蛋糕。    
  
—————    
  
Peter躺在床上，一只手撑起头专心致志地看着Nathan，“我们一整晚就这样？”    
  
Nathan从衣柜里取出一件白色的浴袍披上，“你有什么地方要去？”    
  
“你看起来像是试图努力地鼓起勇气来操我。”    
  
“事情要慢慢来才好。”Nathan回答。但Peter说对了，他确实在害怕。而一旦他意识到这一点，苦涩便袭上心头。    
  
“你买了我。”Peter指明重点。像只大猫一样在床上伸展着肢体。不可否认，他很漂亮，阴茎温暖舒适地偎在腿间卷曲的黑色毛发中。Nathan的嘴巴不由自主地湿润了起来，他想起了他的味道。“你就最好把这笔钱花得值。”    
  
有时候Peter确实能提供些好建议。Nathan大步踱过去抓住Peter的脚踝把他拖到床边，他跪在Peter的腿间向前倾身，嗅着熟悉的气息。他先是用唇抵着Peter的分身，接着轻轻伸出舌头品尝。这样还不够。于是他张开嘴，尽可能地吮吸着Peter。    
  
抬眼瞄到Peter惊讶的脸，Nathan愉悦地轻哼出声。如果说今晚的一切都与以往不再相同，至少他还懂得要怎么让他的小弟硬起来。    
  
—————    
  
Peter双手向后撑住床沿，尽量控制着自己不要戳进Nathan嘴里，但胯部不自觉的轻颤背叛了他完美的自控。而对Nathan来说，他只是在享受这一切，对自己依旧如此了解Peter而感到欣慰，至少，是在这方面。    
  
敲门声传来，Nathan把嘴唇从Peter的分身上拉开，“别动。”他说道。    
  
看着Nathan系好浴袍去应门，Peter的表情从疑惑迅速转为反抗。走进门的侍者在看到Peter全身赤裸，双腿大开，一柱擎天地躺在床上时，也只是几乎不可察觉地微微停顿了一下，就把手推车推到房间中央，望向Nathan，“这里吗，先生？”    
  
“很好。”Nathan答道，眼神不曾从Peter身上移开一秒，享受着Peter胸前和脖颈上弥漫开去的红晕，他从柜子上抓起几张纸币递给转身离去的侍者。    
  
“我喜欢你现在这样。”屋子里只剩他们两人时，Nathan轻轻开口。    
  
Peter眼神里露出笑意，“你真有点混蛋。”    
  
—————    
  
赤裸地坐在套间餐桌旁的高背椅上的Peter，或许是Nathan见过的最精致优雅的东西。“吃饭。”Nathan开口。    
  
Peter拿叉子戳起一块菠萝，“你听起来跟我妈似的。”    
  
Nathan闻言差点儿让自己被一口意面给噎死，“你妈妈是意大利人？”    
  
“说不定是呢。”Peter不以为意地耸耸肩。    
  
所以说Peter并没有他看起来那么自信。他知道他搞丢了记忆，搞丢了他大部分的人生，搞丢了他所有的过往，最重要的部分。“你来阿姆斯特丹多久了？”Nathan发问。    
  
“ _ **你**_ 来阿姆斯特丹多久了？”Peter反问。他从Nathan盘子里偷了一叉子空心面，只为了让自己看起来游刃有余。    
  
“来了几天了。”Nathan把盘子推向Peter。    
  
Peter惬意地又享受了一口，“来出差？”    
  
“不。”Nathan干脆把整盘都推给Peter让他吃完，“我告诉过你，我在找人。”    
  
“挺不错的。”Peter指的是空心面。    
  
“我知道。这是你最爱吃的。”    
  
Peter放下叉子，探询地望着Nathan，“你认识我吗？真的认识我？”    
  
Nathan想说是的，他想告诉Peter他究竟是谁，他们对彼此意味着什么，但他不知从何说起。Nathan要怎样才能解释给他听，Peter是他弟弟，是他的道德指针，是他心之所向？所以Nathan只是不置可否，“有什么区别么？”    
  
Peter轻轻呼出一口气，“我想没有。”Nathan察觉到了他声音中些许的失望，“我只是好奇。”    
  
“不。”Nathan终于开口回答，这样更好，“我不认识你。”    
  
—————    
  
Nathan双手撑在窗户上望着外面的运河，而Peter在身前吞吐着他的分身。    
  
“我不该做这些。”Nathan轻声道。    
  
Peter只是模糊地哼了一声，继续吮吸。    
  
Nathan伸手扣住Peter的脑后——他的头发太短了抓不到——再次开口，“你不该做这些。”或者说，Nathan不该让Peter做这些，当他根本就不明白事情到底有多么的一团糟。    
  
Peter抬眼望着Nathan。他的嘴唇在Nathan分身上撑开的样子美得让人移不开眼睛。Nathan忘了他到底有多漂亮。只是四个月而已，他的记忆就已经褪色。他一心一意认真地看着眼前的Peter，这样他就能把这一刻烙在记忆里，因为也许它再也不会发生。    
  
—————    
  
带Peter回家的念头只在Nathan思想里停留了一瞬。他无法修复Peter的记忆，他也不知道有谁能做到。现在这种状况，Nathan不相信任何人能够照顾好Peter。Suresh也许心肠不坏，但他自己就有够多的问题要烦了。妈只会想方设法利用他。Nathan自己则更加糟糕，他会忍不住想让Peter变回曾经的那个人，但这样不健康。在Peter以往的人生里，又有什么能好到让他迫不及待一头扎回去的呢？    
  
Nathan已经给Peter带来够多痛苦了。Peter值得抛开这一切，抛开Nathan。但如果要这么做，Nathan需要眼下这些。需要这最后一次去记住Peter。    
  
—————    
  
“没事的，”Peter柔声道，“让我来。”他轻轻把Nathan推倒在床上，Nathan顺从地躺下。Peter在这方面一向都很擅长，他知道要怎么让别人放松下来，而他也知道目前这个状况下，如果某些事情要发生，他得推Nathan一把才行。    
  
Peter从扔在浴室的裤兜里翻了些东西，走回床边，翻身上床跨坐在Nathan腰上。他往手上挤了些润滑剂，把瓶子和一联安全套扔在一旁。Peter一只手开拓着自己，一只手紧握着自己的分身套弄，它在Nathan先前的照顾之下仍旧硬着。    
  
他看上去就像一幕活春宫。Nathan努力把这幅画面刻在脑海中：Peter跪在他身上，一边用手指开拓自己一边操着自己的拳头，头向后仰着，完全迷失在快感里。    
  
“准备好了？”Peter终于开口。    
  
Nathan无声地点点头。Peter撕开一个安全套，熟练地把它套上Nathan已渗出前液的分身。嫉妒如毒针一样再一次刺中Nathan，他不得不再次认识到Peter只是把他当作另一个顾客，不是他生命中最重要的人，不是他的恋人，不是他的哥哥。    
  
当Peter缓缓在Nathan的欲望上坐下去的时候，所有这些念头都被挤出了脑海。分身的头部终于挺进Peter紧窒的体内时，Nathan几乎喘不过气来。他没有忘记这个感觉，真的没有，但记忆和亲身体验相比简直天差地远。他伸手握住Peter精瘦的胯部，紧紧地抓住好让自己不立刻就崩溃。    
  
“没事的，”Peter轻声呢喃，“你做得很好。”他继续缓缓地推挤着，让Nathan陷得更深，更深，直到他觉得自己就要这样融化在Peter的身体里。    
  
—————    
  
Peter的胯部缓慢慵懒地转着圈，他绝对知道他正在把Nathan逼疯。Nathan了解Peter，他同样不会满足于这些。即使他已经不再了解Peter的心，但至少他了解这个身体。Peter的口味总是更加的……粗暴。    
  
“让我来。”Nathan把Peter推向一边。Peter在床上跪好，却被Nathan拉着躺下。“我想看着你。”Nathan说。    
  
Peter脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但他迅速地换上一副无所谓的表情。Nathan跪在他身体上方，一个粗重的撞击让他几乎弹起身来。Peter的嘴唇吃惊地张成了O型，Nathan赞许地开口，“就是这样。”    
  
他抽出，再次撞了进去，这次进得更加深重。Peter只能胡乱地抓着床单稳住自己。“你喜欢这样么？”Nathan问道。他知道他喜欢。他知道Peter身体的每一个私密的小细节。但他需要听到Peter承认。    
  
Peter把腿缠上Nathan的腰，抬起胯部迎向Nathan，好让他进得更深。“再用力点，”他说，“我能承受更多。”    
  
Nathan一直以为是Peter太了解他，但原来Peter只是懂得觉察出别人最需要什么。有那么一刻Nathan不由得想是不是他的欲望太过明显，想到Peter对他所有的顾客都如此察言观色让他痛苦不已。于是Nathan惩罚似地狠狠地冲撞着Peter。Peter甩着头粗喘着，快要窒息。    
  
Peter太擅长这个了。不管Nathan对他做什么，他都毫无怨言地接受。能再次在Peter身体里的感觉实在太好。但它和以往并不相同，这不再是他们两个都无可逃脱的冲动。对Peter来说，这只是单纯的生意。即使Nathan没有来找他，他也会在别的什么人床上。Peter或许在享受着乐趣，但他不需要这些，他不需要Nathan。他也许从来就没需要过。    
  
“Yeah，来吧。”Peter开口，嘶哑的被操翻了的声音，这声音曾无数次嘶喊着Nathan的名字。“射出来。”    
  
Nathan低头望着Peter，看着他在他身下放荡地扭动，痛苦地低吼着射了出来。    
  
Nathan终于支撑不住地瘫倒在Peter胸前，趴在他的肩上气喘吁吁，他感觉到Peter仍旧硬着，沉甸甸地顶在他的小腹上。他撑起身，认真地看着Peter的眼睛。    
  
“我想看着你射出来。”Nathan伸手握住Peter沾满前液的分身，用最能让Peter崩溃的方式粗鲁地撸动着，“求你了，Peter。”    
  
“好。”Peter回答，紧紧盯着Nathan的眼睛。他抬起胯，追逐着Nathan的每一下手势。    
  
Nathan把已经软下来的分身滑出Peter的身体，用另一只手的三根手指接替了位置，熟练地蜷曲起来找到能让Peter神魂颠倒的那一点，精确地按下去。Peter整个身体僵住，无声地射了出来，分身在Nathan手中颤抖着。Nathan死死地盯住Peter，看着他紧闭双眼，分启着唇瓣喘息。他想要记住这个表情。    
  
—————    
  
Peter——这个Peter——不爱他。曾经把他们绑在一起的是千万条线错综复杂缠绕起来的网：是他们人生中一切共同经历的事情，是一起走过的所有磨难和荣耀。反抗他们的父母，忍受正式晚宴，抚慰彼此的伤口，在所有能找到机会的时候纠缠在一起，一起飞，一起做爱，一起纵情狂放地爱着对方。    
  
没有了这些共同的经历，Nathan对Peter而言什么都不是，他也不指望会是。他不是什么特别招人爱的人，健康状况不怎么样，身后拖着经年累月的谎言和敌人，而且，他真有点混蛋。Peter没有理由爱他。Nathan不值得他爱，他也不期待他会爱他，而他就算是死也绝对不会去乞求。    
  
—————    
  
“你在收拾行李？”Peter声音里全是困倦。    
  
“是的。”Nathan把最后几件皱巴巴的衣服扔进行李袋拉上拉链，“我要回家了。”    
  
Peter撑起身揉了揉睡得乱乱的头发，“那个人怎么办？你不打算继续找他了？”    
  
Nathan把钱包里所有的现金都取出来放在桌上留给Peter，“对他来说，这样比较好。”他轻声说道，“他不需要我。”    
  
—————    
  
外面天色只是蒙蒙亮，但这个男人并没有开灯，也没有看Peter一眼，只是在房间里忙碌着。买家懊悔，也许是。这情况常有。Peter只是舒服地窝回被子里看着他收拾东西，心满意足打算就这么赖到被踢出去为止。接着Peter就看到那个男人穿上了外套，收好了行李，一个滚轮行李袋和一个公文包。    
  
“你可以在这儿呆到11点，”男人开口，“把钥匙放在桌上就行。”    
  
Peter坐起身，“你现在就要走？”    
  
“是的，这儿已经没什么能留住我了。”他的手停在门把上，半转过身，仿佛想要回头又不敢回头看，“好好照顾你自己，Peter。”    
  
“Hey，”Peter喊住他，男人停下了脚步，“你一直没告诉我你的名字。”    
  
男人闭上了眼，痛苦地揪紧了眉头，终于，他回头望向Peter，“我的名字是Nathan。”说完，他关上了身后的门。    
  
“Nathan，”Peter重复了一遍。靠在床头，想着那个男人的脸，他在脑海中玩味着这个名字，看看是不是适合他，“Nathan……”    
  
然后，像是铃铛响起清脆甜美的音符，像是一把钥匙打开了一道锁，一段回忆溜进Peter的意识。他猛地直起身，“Nathan！”    
  
  
THE END

于2015-03-14翻译完成

**Author's Note:**

> 译后注：后知后觉迟到了9年才开始看Heroes，没赶上好时候，只能在这个已经基本已经死掉的圈里再撒这么一小把土。基本从来不看Hooker文，但这篇实在写得太美，尤其是结尾，Peter因为一个名字而想起一切，正如Heroes第二季原剧里的那一幕。


End file.
